wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Taerared
NOTICE Taerared is Taerared's non-Pyrrhian dragonsona. Don't edit without permission or I will find you. Unless you're an admin with a good reason, or something like that. END OF NOTICE Taerared Taerared is a Neutral-Good drake who fled from Azeroth through The Emerald Dream. He found himself in Pyrrhia shortly after. Wrathion is unaware on Taerared's presence on the dragon planet and would most likely ignore him anyways as he is half green drake. Description Taerared is a crossbreed, a hybrid between the dragons of the Green and Black Dragonflights that guard Azeroth, but not truly either. At times the Nightmare may even look as though it is feeding off him, although this does little more than look awesome. Taerared has fine green scales covering his tail, back and upper legs, but his head, claws, spine and wingtips are black and red as a symbol of the nightmare. Taerared does not belong to any of the Pyrrhian tribes but his body shape resembles that of a NightWing's. DISCLAIMER: NOT MY VIDEO OR MUSIC Powers As a result of his duel heritage, Taer can breath fire just as any other black drake. He can also travel into and from The Emerald Dream at will, but seldom does so as he is unwelcome there. This is because of the corruption of the black dragonflight and Emerald Nightmare, and though he is not mentally scarred, it shows across his scales. He has limited use of his powers however. The longer he lurks in the dream, the harder it is for him to return. Biography Taerar was one of Ysera the Dreamer's most trusted generals and helped hold off the dreaded corruption of the Emerald Dream for several years following the Battle for Mount Hyjal. He however fell in love with a dragon from the black dragonflight, by the name of Searscale. He knew his evil love would be forbidden, so he kept it a secret and told no one. As time passed the threat of the Emerald Nightmare became fatal, and the druids were hard-pressed to rid the world of it's corruption. Around this time Xavius, controller of the Emerald Dream, offered large sums of power to the black dragonflight in exchange for loyalty. The dragons sneered at the offer, however a few, including Searscale, were interested. They pledged their allegiance to the Nightmare. Not to long later, the received their first major task: find and corrupt Ysera's most trusted generals. Searscale at this time hatched Taerared, but no longer felt any love for Taerar. She picked them off one by one, until he was the last. Taerar and Searscale fought bloodily, but after he killed her, the Nightmare's work was completed. Taerar turned into a Nightmarish being of shadow, and would torment the lands of Azeroth for years to come, before a brave army of heroes could put him to rest. Taerared fled from the world through the Emerald Dream and found himself on the continent of Pyrrhia in the Draco constellation. He was safe for now. Taerared found himself off the coast of Pyrrhia in the bay of a thousand scales. He went into hiding for the next two years until establishing himself at a SeaWing village. He has no home in The Emerald Dream due to being half-corrupt. Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Work In Progress Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:Males Category:Dragonets